1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an article of furniture, more particularly a chair, having at least one support profile which is disposed laterally of a seat member, forms in side elevation differently directed supporting portions and has between a top end portion and a bottom end portion an intermediate portion differing from the vertical position and adjoining pivotably and resiliently at least one of said end portions.
2. Prior Art
Such articles of seating furniture, which can also be low or ordinary chairs and settees for two or more people, are usually called "free oscillators", in which due to the resilient lower frame of the seat, as a rule formed by two lateral supporting sections, the seat member can perform under load vertically resilient movements, usually over a relatively large portion of an arc of a circle. The supporting sections, which are usually metal tube sections, must be very heavily dimensioned, in order to prevent rupture due to material fatigue and to produce a relatively steeply rising spring characteristic. Nevertheless, such seats readily seesaw or oscillate, and this is undesirable, especially when they are used disposed in rows.